Nuestro Vínculo
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Slash: Taichi-Yamato - Cap. 1: La conexión está presente -


**Notas iniciales: **Hace mucho que me picaba por hacer un fict como este, y no quería usar una trama vacía e incoherente. Y finalmente gracias a la música pude resolver mi problemita. No sé de cuántos capítulos sean, pero prometo ponerle todo el entusiasmo posible.

Dedico este fict a _Bastonivo_, a quien le entusiasmó la idea apenas se la comenté. También a mis queridísimas amigas _Lara-Luna _y _ CieloCriss _quienes también me apoyaron en esto. Por supuesto no podía dejar a un lado a _Zelshamada_, quien siempre busca levantarme el ánimo en mi momentos difíciles. Y también se los dedico a todos los que dejen review

También acepto todos los comentarios posibles que me puedan enviar a mis queridos correos en hotmail y en (dragonzukino antes de la arroba); estoy interesadísima en leer lo que piensan. Agrego al sumario que en este fict todo el problema se basa en un sueño de Yamato, un sueño que será la base de la trama de este fict. No adelanto más y sólo espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Nuestro vínculo**

**Capítulo 1: La conexión está presente.**

* * *

El golpe de la puerta lo delató todo. Nada podía salir peor.

Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus percepciones nunca fallaban aunque rogaba al cielo que aunque sea por esta vez fuera cierto. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Se recordó por décima vez en aquel día que nada, absolutamente nada podría dañarle su vida. Así que, con determinación, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

_- Taichi -_ le llamó, con cuidado apenas tocó la puerta.

De respuesta sólo obtuvo el sonido de objetos volando por toda la habitación.

Hikari negó con la cabeza. Era lo típico de Taichi cuando algo le irritaba: lanzar todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Una forma muy poco productiva de desahogar la rabia puesto que luego tendría que poner todo en orden.

_- Taichi -_ le llamó con mayor temor y tragó saliva para intentar endurecer sus palabras -Taichi dime... ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -

- Nooooo - comenzó a responderle el joven de melena castaña con mucho sarcasmo en la voz al instante en que le abría la puerta - ¡¡Si todo está fantástico!!! -

Hikari suspiró desganada, pero no se atrevió a decirle algo más. Conociéndolo sabía que más temprano que nunca soltaría su problema.

- Siendo sincero, mi querida hermanita, si no vuelvo a ver un Ishida en lo que me resta de existencia todo será mucho mejor - Taichi apretó los puños mientras se acercaba a la chica con aire desafiante - Y lastimosamente Takeru tiene sangre Ishida -

Hikari retrocedió entre nerviosa por lo que su hermano pueda sospechar y por lo amenazante que se veía en aquellos instantes. Y lo peor de todo es que su percepción de que existirán problemas futuros no había fallado. Por suerte había logrado convencer a Takeru de marcharse no hace unos instantes anteriores.

Repentinamente Taichi retrocedió y sacudió con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar aquella última frase lanzada.

- Estoy dándole la razón a ese miserable - murmuró perfectamente entendible - ¡¡Maldito Yamato!! ¡¡¡Nunca debiste decirme esas estupideces!!! -

Hikari arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión y abrió la boca para indagar sobre el asunto, pero Taichi se adelantó en sus propias cuestiones:

- ¿Qué relación llevas con Takeru? - el mayor exigió saber.

- Nada más que amistad - se apresuró a contestar Hikari. Por suerte la poca luz de la habitación evitaba que Taichi se percatara de su sonrojo.

- Y será mejor que te mantengas así - Taichi se mordió un puño fastidiado - Entre ustedes dos **no puede **existir **nada más **-

Hikari estuvo a punto de protestar. ¡¡Sólo ella y nadie más que ella podía decidir sobre su vida!!

Taichi se rascó la nuca en señal de desesperación. Otra vez le estaba pasando.

**- ¡¡Vete de aquí!! - **le gritó a la muchacha **- ¡¡Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar!! -**

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, le tumbó la puerta en la cara.

Taichi se lanzó contra la cama con tantas cosas revolviéndole la mente. Pero sólo dos palabras tenía del todo clara: _¡¡Maldito Yamato!! _Si antes no sentía nada en especial ahora sí que existía un sentimiento quemándole las entrañas.

- ¿Qué demonios se ha creído? - murmuró entre dientes más irritado - ¿Por qué tuvo que decirme todo eso? -

La respiración del castaño se aceleró bruscamente mientras en su mente se aclaraban las imágenes lo cual lo confundía y perturbaba más.

- Y sobre todo.... ¿Por qué estoy viendo también _eso_? -

Y volvían las escenas envueltas en una neblina levemente blanca: los dos abrazados, el dorso masculino totalmente desnudo cuyo dueño comenzaba a descubrir lugares donde nadie ha explorado. Los besos estaban a la orden del día, la situación demasiado comprometedora y....

- No, no, no y mil veces **¡¡¡****NO!!! **- Taichi se levantó abruptamente de su sitio, y botando nuevos objetos por el sitio encontró las llaves del departamento, las guardó en el bolsillo y salió del departamento. Ni siquiera se había percatado que su hermana ya no estaba.

* * *

La joven deslizó un mechón de castaño cabello detrás de su oreja. Había escuchado con suma atención todo cuanto el rubio le había contado, y por el tono masculino, daba a entender de que él iba a echarle la culpa. Y no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

_- Dile lo que te perturba - _el joven comenzó a recordar sus palabras con mucha ironía _- Dile lo que piensas -_

La fémina atinó a apretar los dientes.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean tan estúpidos - le cortó fastidiada. Yamato entrecerró los ojos más irritado.

- Todo esto fue tu culpa - él acusó de inmediato.

- No fui yo quien estaba perturbándose con esos sueños - le recordó ella - Y no es mi culpa que tanto Taichi como tú no hayan aprendido a sobrellevar sus sentimientos -

- ¿Sobrellevar nuestros sentimientos? - repitió el rubio escandalizado - No existe ningún sentimiento que sobrellevar - Ella soltó una exclamación irónica provocando más rabia en el rubio Ishida quien de inmediato se dispuso a cuestionarla - ¿Eso qué significa? -

- Significa que todos lo saben perfectamente. Sólo ustedes dos aparentan que nada existe. Par de.... -

Pero Yamato no pudo enterarse cuál era el concepto que Jiminisu tenía de los dos. En cuanto ella vio a Taichi atinó a deslizar su cabellera castaña hacia sus espaldas.

Taichi miró suspicaz a la joven. Sabiendo perfectamente que ella era la confidente del rubio, por lo que deducía sin temor a equivocarse que ella le aconsejó soltar esas estupideces de sus sueños.

- Me retiro - replicó ella - No sea que me contagie de tanta tontería -

Apenas estuvieron a solas Taichi se cruzó de brazos, quizás para aparentar un semblante de superioridad. Algo que en realidad no era su estilo.

Cuando Yamato le dio la cara el rubio tuvo que reprimir una exclamación. Y también prefirió ocultar lo que pensaba. No sea que Taichi salga con otro de sus discursos defensivos del tipo _'No soy lo que piensas'_ o también _'Pensé que me conocías mejor'_

Si porque Yamato creía que lo conocía muy bien fue que se aventuró a confesarle las sensaciones que pasaban por su alma. Y definitivamente no esperaba una reacción tan cerrada por parte del castaño. Aunque en instantes a Taichi se le notaba mucha duda en sus palabras, como si también sintiese lo mismo que el rubio.

- Tenemos que poner absolutamente todo en claro - comenzó a decir Taichi.

- Antes que nada.... - Yamato comenzó por el punto que él consideraba primordial -.... sólo un tarado no se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Takeru con Hikari -

- Ella me afirmó que sólo eran amigos - Taichi le expresó al instante - Y prefiero que se mantengan así. Ellos** no pueden tener nada más **-

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? - Yamato sintió más confianza en sus pensamientos aunque esto al mismo tiempo le llenaba de temor.

- No puede ser - Taichi pasó sus manos por su rebelde melena - ¿Qué me está pasando? -

Yamato le puso una mano en el hombro, quizás para intentar romper esa muralla en la cual Taichi se estaba encerrando.

- Lo sientes ¿Verdad? - susurró el rubio y Taichi asintió más tembloroso que si estuviese en medio de una fuerte nevada.

- Yamato - suplicó Taichi - No me dejes sólo en esto -

El rubio Ishida asintió.

- No es necesario que te lo diga - le contestó el rubio - Aún así, si te hace bien escucharlo, lo oirás: ¡No estás solo! -

Taichi asintió más confiado e incluso pudo sonreír.

- Ahora tendremos que hablar con nuestros hermanos - propuso Taichi.

- Por supuesto - le apoyó Yamato - Y creo que, después de que nos escuchen, comprenderán todo. Ojalá no les sea difícil asimilarlo -

- No - aseguró Taichi - Ellos no son tan _cabezas duras _como nosotros -

_Continuará......_


End file.
